Yoshi, Kirby and a lot of unlucky coincidences
by Chaotix Dragon
Summary: This is my first attempt at humor. i made it mainly to pissoff my friend who likes Yoshi and my friend who loves Kirby. no harsh or mean reviews.
1. Yoshi, Kirby and the Exploding Pie

**Steel Shadow:** no harsh or mean reviews please. Just read and if you don't like keep it to yourself. Like I always say; if you don't have anything offensive to say, don't say any at all.

**Chapter 1: Yoshi, Kirby and an exploding pie.**

One day Yoshi and Kirby were walking down a street, when both of their bellies began to growl like a pack of wolves fighting another pack of wolves (with sound effects).

They were looking around for something to eat when they saw four men carrying bags of pies from a grenade shaped building.

They walked up to the men and Yoshi asked, " Could we buy one of those pies?"

The men talked for a second then one of them came over and said, "that'll be twenty dollars please." He held out the pie to them.

"What flavour are they?" Kirby inquired.

"Blueberry." "Apple." "Strawberry." the three other men said at once.

"Hooray!" Yoshi said ate the whole pie in one go.

"Hey!" Kirby yelled. "I want pie too!" so Kirby used his B attack to swallow Yoshi.

Then, **KABOOM!** It rain pink fluff and green scales.

And Yoshi and Kirby never lived happy alive again. The end.

**Steel Shadow:** Like it? I wrote it to annoy my friend who likes Yoshi and my friend who loves Kirby. Of course I always beat them when we play Super Smash Bros Melee at my house. Samus Aran rules. Adoflpotter just tell me your review at school and Short man (AKA Vader the second) that goes for you to.


	2. Yoshi, Kirby and the room of incredibly ...

**Steel Shadow:** I don't own Yoshi or Kirby but I do own the room incredibly sharp, pointy objects.

**Yoshi, Kirby and the room of incredibly sharp, pointy objects.**

One day Yoshi and Kirby were walking down a road they never bothered noticed before out of boredom when they saw house they had never bothered to notice before. So naturally they went in side. 

They found a living room with a TV the size of the wall and the world's most comfy couch that connected to a kitchen with a fridge filled with all the foods they liked and would ever need. So they did the only thing they could. They raided the fridge, lay on the couch, switched on the TV (that had 9999 billion cable channels) and vegetated for the next three weeks, only getting up to piss and go to the fridge.

Then at the end of the three weeks the family who lived there return. When the man of the house saw the green dino and pink ball of fluff he screamed loudly, "How dare you come in here, eat all our food, make a giant mess and watch TV. Well I sending you into the(dark punishing voice) **ROOM OF INCREDIBLY SHARP, POINTY OBJECTS!**" with that he pressed a red button on the wall and a hole appeared under Yoshi and Kirby. They tried to fly back up but were too heavy from all the food they had eaten.

So they plummeted down into the** ROOM OF INCREDIBLY SHARP, PIONTY OBJECTS!** Where they died a horribly painful, icky death from all the incredibly sharp pointy objects.

THE END 

**Steel Shadow: **Behold my second chapter on the day after I posted the first one. Oh and me and Vader the second are making a new story at my place. I hope you liked this chapter. And I nearly forgot **SAMUS ARAN AND BOWSER ARE THE GREASTEST.**


	3. Yoshi, Kiby and the yard of large dogs

One happy, sunny side up, hairy, good day, Yoshi and Kirby were driving their go-karts to town when Yoshi smelt other yoshies (is that how to write it), so he gave chase.

Kirby followed Yoshi because if he didn't then wouldn't be in the story. Foolish ball of pink belly button fuzz.

They drove straight through a wooden fence. Around them was a bunch of large dogs, each with Yoshi bones in their mouths.

Unfortunately one mistook Kirby for his large pink squeaking chewy ball. The dog tried to make Kirby squeak. The fact that he didn't gave the dog mental issues.

The dog went off and started crying. The other dogs stopped eating Yoshi's groin area and tried to make their buddy happy by squashing Yoshi into a green smudge on the fool floor. It didn't work and the doggy continued crying.

They did the only thing they could think of. They put Kirby in a fairy floss machine, put him on a stick and gave him their sad friend.

Yoshi was then turned into a fashionable handbag and a fashionable suitcase. The dogs opened their own designer range and had a fashion show with Yoshi scale accessories and slippers in red, blue, green, pink, orange, purple, black, white and yellow after they took over Yoshi Island. They became millionaires!

Oh and Kirby and Yoshi were put on display for all to see.

The END!

**DARKEST STEEL SHADOW: This might not have been a good chapter as I wrote it in free time in science at school.**


End file.
